


All I want is a little protection in this big and scary world.

by Quacks



Series: When the devil needs saving [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, But I want to be safe, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know if I need the Rape/Non-Con warning, I love May Parker, Language, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacks/pseuds/Quacks
Summary: “Are you trying to sell the whole spider thing, or something? Because I can think of a million better ways to do that.”“What? No.” The kid protested.“Then why does your suit need mechanical arms?”“It’s nothing, Mr. Stark.” Peter silently pleads for his mentor to stop asking questions because questions require answers, and the answer is that Peter is scared. He’s scared of being raped again. He’s scared of how people will react when they learn about his past. He’s scared of going out as Spider-Man and seeing Skip again.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: When the devil needs saving [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721197
Comments: 28
Kudos: 531





	All I want is a little protection in this big and scary world.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFan/gifts).



> This is so far overdo, it's not even funny. Thanks to TrashFan - that's their AO3 name, not what I think of them ;) - for the prompt! I hope you like it! I'm sorry it took me a few weeks to get this out. To anyone else waiting for me to get a requested prompt out, I promise they're coming! It's taking me a lot longer than I expected because I am so much busier than I expected. 
> 
> I think I only have two requests left to fill (along with my WIP that I need to finish), so it shouldn't take too long. To be honest, I really really like getting comments, and the more stories I post, the more comments I get, and the more I want to post. It's the circle of my AO3 author life. 
> 
> Anyway, I don't know how many of you are actually reading this beginning note, but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos! Like I said above, they make me really happy XD

It shouldn’t have happened. 

It shouldn’t have happened, but it did, and Peter will be damn sure it never happens again. 

All he was doing was trying to be a good superhero, put aside his own personal feelings, and save the man. The frustrating part is that there is no one to blame but himself. There should have already been protocols in place for a situation like this. He’s a superhero in New York, for crying out loud! The number of attempted rapes Peter stops each week is terrifying. He should have known that just because he’s wearing a suit, doesn’t mean people can’t victimize him as well.

Victimized. 

Peter wasn’t victimized. Not this time around. Skip wrapping himself around Peter’s waist was purely for survival purposes. The building was starting to crumble around them, the floor was caving in, and in order to stop himself from falling with the broken concrete and debris, Skip had to rely on Peter to save him. 

If it were any other civilian, Peter wouldn’t have thought twice about it. But Skip isn’t any other civilian. Skip is the man who raped Peter when he was 8. He’s the man who caused years worth of trauma and nightmares. He’s the reason Peter feels anxious when talking to any adult male, unless it’s someone he views as family. 

It became rare for Peter to trust people after that. People often mistake his nervous gestures and stuttering as being shy or socially awkward, which isn’t the case most of the time. When it came to the Avengers he was able to pass it off as being starstruck, and eventually he was able to relax enough to trust that they won’t hurt him. 

He still keeps some things to himself, like Skip, but nobody knows about Skip. Except for May. After a month of having Skip as a babysitter, Peter broke down one night, confessing everything to his aunt and uncle. They reported it to the police, went through all the right steps in order to prosecute Skip, but nothing happened with it. 

Apparently, there wasn’t enough evidence to tie Skip to the rape, and without a lawyer, the case would be dismissed before it reached the court. For as hard as Ben and May worked, they would never have enough money to pay for a lawyer. So the case was swept under the rug, put in a cardboard box, and will forever be collecting dust along with all the other forgotten files on a shelf in the back of the precinct. That was years ago, and Peter had found a way to live with the memories without wanting to puke every time he thought about it. 

Until now. 

Peter couldn’t get Skip off of him fast enough. The panic - the fear - that consumed Peter overtook his every thought. He closes his eyes and suddenly Peter is back in his bedroom all those years ago, back to being the scared little boy who couldn’t do anything to stop his babysitter from stripping off his clothes and roaming his hands over every inch of his body. 

_‘Come on Einstein, it’ll be fun! ‘It’s just part of the game.’_

_‘I don’t like this game. It hurts. Please stop.’_

_‘It only hurts because you’re fighting it.’_

“NO!” Peter shouts, shooting up in bed with a gasp of air. The dream was one of the most realistic ones he’s had since he was 8. Peter knew the nightmares would come back after his encounter with Skip. What he didn’t expect to feel were the phantom touches lingering against his skin. Looking at the clock, Peter sighs as he pushes the blankets off, and climbs out of bed. He’s only slept for a few hours, but going back to sleep after that dream isn’t an option. 

Peter makes his way out into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, lost in his thoughts as he starts to think of ways to improve his suit. There has to be something he can do to help people, without needing to touch them, or have them touch him. After Skip, Peter doesn’t think he will ever feel comfortable having strangers hold onto him again. 

Nothing he thinks of is logical, though. How is he supposed to be a hero and save people if he can’t touch them? For right now, he can’t do it. He can’t be the hero that the city needs without some sort of protection. Peter can’t be Spider-Man while he’s terrified of people touching him, and that’s the worst part about all of this. 

* * *

  
  


Tony falters in his steps as he walks into the lab, surprised to see Peter already there. “Hey, Kid. What are you doing up so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep” Peter mumbles, still focused on his work. 

“What are you working on?” His mentor questions, crossing the lab to look over Peter’s shoulder. 

Covering up his notes, Peter tries his best to act casual. “Nothing.” He winces as his voice cracks with the obvious lie. Normally, Peter doesn’t keep his projects a secret from Mr. Stark, but if he shares this, then he’ll have to explain why it’s necessary, and what caused Peter to want it. 

Quirking an eyebrow, Tony stares at the kid unbelieving, hoping Peter will crack under pressure. But he doesn’t; he just grips tighter onto his notebook until his knuckles turn white. For the moment, Tony decides to drop it. Peter will come to him when he’s ready. 

Except, when Tony said that he’ll let Peter come to him, he was expecting to only have to wait an hour or two. But it’s been three days and Peter is just as secretive, if not more so, about his project. It’s driving Tony crazy! 

Pepper said that Tony is a control freak who can’t stand being left out of the loop, and he’s really been trying to prove her wrong, but it is not easy. Not only has Peter been keeping this secret, he also refuses to leave the lab. If someone even suggests that the kid sleeps, he snaps at them. Who would have thought that the world’s mightiest heroes are afraid of a teenager?

Tony’s reached his limit. This is getting out of hand, and someone needs to step in. Since Tony is the one May trusted to watch over Peter for the summer, the responsibility falls on his shoulders. Talking to the kid hasn’t worked, so Tony comes up with a plan. The next time Peter leaves the lab for a bathroom break - because that is the only time he leaves - Tony will have FRIDAY lock Peter out. 

The plan went off without a hitch. Tony received a notification when Peter left, and he didn’t hesitate to lock the kid out of the lab. He watches through the cameras as Peter returns. The kid is confused at first before asking FRIDAY why he can’t get it. The realization that dawned on Peter’s face quickly morphed to anger, and Tony feels his stomach drop as Peter looks directly at the camera. If looks could kill…

Maybe he hadn’t really thought this through, but Tony isn’t going to back down. Peter is working himself to the bone and it isn’t healthy. May would kill Tony if she knew that he allowed Peter to carry on with his lab binge for as long as he did. 

The ding signaling the arrival of the elevator was all the warning Tony had before a fuming Peter stormed into the room. “Why did you lock me out?”

“It’s for your own good, kid.” Tony answered, trying to sound unaffected by Peter’s mood. “You wouldn’t listen when we asked nicely, so I had to pull out the big guns. You’ll get your lab access back after you eat a real meal, and sleep for more than 8 hours.”

“No!” Peter yells in frustration. “I need back in. I need to finish.” 

“What are you working on that makes you this desperate to get to the lab?” Tony asks. He’s willing to make a deal if Peter would just tell him what it is. 

Groaning, Peter pulls at the ends of his hair. “It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“It’s in my lab, Pete.” Tony reasoned. “And with you being so reluctant to share, I’m starting to think I do need to worry.”

“You can’t do this!”

“Actually, I can.” Tony was close to losing his cool as annoyance bubbled inside him. He really doesn’t want to snap back at the kid. “It’ll all be there when you get back.” 

Tony leaves the room before Peter can try to argue further, praying that a break from the lab, and maybe a nap, will calm the teenager down a bit. Sometimes focusing on one thing for too long can drive a person crazy, so hopefully Peter getting fresh air will drive that crazy away. 

Not wanting to be a hypocrite, Tony decided to follow his own advice, and spend time away from the lab. When he finally allowed himself to venture back to the workshop - after spending two hours getting his ass handed to him in a highly competitive game of Uno - the last thing he had expected to see, was Peter hunched over his workbench, scribbling furiously into a notebook. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He demanded, making a beeline for the desk. “I locked you out. How the hell did you get it?”

Peter didn’t even bother to try to look guilty as he glanced at Tony for half a second before diving back into his work. “I need to finish this.”, was all the explanation the kid gave. 

It grated on Tony’s last nerve, and he is done. How in the world do parents deal with this shit without losing their minds? “You don’t need to finish anything. What you need to do, is get the fuck out of my lab, right now. I swear, Pete, I am so tempted to never let you step foot inside here ever again.” 

Even with the threat, Peter continued to write, not making any move to leave. So Tony reaches out, grabbing the notebook. He ignored Peter’s shocked “What?” and “Give that back!”, looking down at the page to decipher the teenage handwriting. 

His eyebrows furrowed as Tony began to understand parts of what Peter was trying to build. An upgrade for the suit. “Mechanical arms?” He asked. 

Flustered, Peter lunged for the notebook, practically tackling Tony as he took it back. “Are you trying to sell the whole spider thing, or something? Because I can think of a million better ways to do that.” 

“What? No.” The kid protested. 

“Then why does your suit need mechanical arms?”

“It’s nothing, Mr. Stark.” Peter silently pleads for his mentor to stop asking questions because questions require answers, and the answer is that Peter is scared. He’s scared of being raped again. He’s scared of how people will react when they learn about his past. He’s scared of going out as Spider-Man and seeing Skip again.

Tony’s temporary shock fades as quickly as it came, frustration rising in him at Peter’s unwillingness to answer again. Angry, annoyed, and irritated, Tony feels himself on the verge of snapping. “I think you should go back to May for a little bit.” He says through clenched teeth. He’s not saying this to be mean or because he doesn’t want Peter around, but Tony doesn’t want to do something that could break the unspoken father-son relationship he has with the kid. With his track record, it’s more likely to happen than not, so by having Peter leave for a day or two, it lessens the risk. 

Peter feels like his world is crashing again. He feels like he did when Mr. Stark took the suit. Once again, Peter has screwed everything up, and now Mr. Stark doesn’t want him around anymore. He stares at his mentor, eye watering, hoping to see any sign that the man was joking. 

“Tony?” Peter startles, dropping his notebook as Rhodey walks into the lab. “You guys okay?”

Peter doesn’t wait around to hear Mr. Stark’s answer. Leaving his notes behind, Peter sprints out of the room, tears spilling down his cheeks. He opts out of using the elevator, choosing to take the stairs instead. The idea of being trapped in a small place for any amount of time makes Peter’s breath hitch. He’s out of the building and onto the streets in a matter of minutes. Pushing his way through the crowd of pedestrians, his only thoughts are to get to May. 

“Peter?” He hears his aunt call as he walks through the door. “What? Did you get bored of Tony already?” She teases, walking out of the kitchen to greet him. May stops in her tracks, her heart breaking at the sight of her nephew. His red-rimmed eyes, and quivering lip give away his distress and May wastes no time in pulling the teenager into her arms. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“I messed it up.” Peter sobs, relaxing in his aunt’s comforting hold.

“What are you talking about? What did you mess up?” May asks, slowly guiding them over to the couch, never once letting go of Peter. 

“Mr. Stark. Staying at the tower. I...h-he doesn’t want me there anymore. I messed up.”

“Peter, I’m sure Tony still wants you there. He was just as excited as you for this summer together.” She comforts, running a hand through Peter’s messy curls. 

Shaking his head, Peter looks up at May, wanting her to understand. “No. He said that I should come back here. He doesn’t want me anymore.” 

“Why would he say that?”

“I was just trying to fix it.”

“Fix what?”

Swallowing down a wave of nausea, Peter looks down at his lap, playing with the hem of his sweater. “I saw him.”

“Tony?”

“Skip.” Peter explains, squeezing his eyes shut as May gasps. But she doesn’t say anything, waiting for Peter to continue. “I had to save him during the Rhino attack. He was stuck on the top floor of a building, and I had to carry him down.”

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry you had to do that.” May hugged Peter tighter, tears springing to her own eyes as she remembers the pain Peter faced all those years ago when it first happened.

“I don’t want him to touch me again.” Peter whispers.

“He won’t, baby. He can’t hurt you.”

“I can’t go out as Spider-Man because I don’t want someone to touch me.” He admits, ashamed that he’s not strong enough. “How can I be a superhero if I can’t touch anyone without thinking of him?”

May pushes back a little, cupping her hands on Peter’s cheeks. She waits until he makes eye contact before speaking. “You don’t need a suit to be a hero, Peter. And for Spider-Man, I’m sure you and Tony will find a solution.” 

“But he doesn’t want me, May.” Peter cries, a new wave of tears threatening to spill at the reminder of his screw up. “I tried to fix it, but I couldn’t. I messed up and he doesn’t want me.”

“Shh, it’s okay, baby.” May releases Peter’s cheeks to pull him into a hug again, whispering words of comfort as the teenager sobbed in her arms. She isn’t sure what exactly happened - Peter had been kind of vague in his answers - but May swears if Tony hurt her kid, the way Peter is making it sound like he did, there isn’t enough money in the world to save the billionaire from a slow and painful death. May is not a violent person, but when it comes to Peter, there’s nothing she wouldn’t do for him. 

* * *

  
  


Sighing deeply, Tony collapses into the couch he keeps in the lab. He had just taken some medicine to stop the headache that started throbbing behind his eyes. Telling Peter to leave had been a stupid idea. Peter looked absolutely broken right after he had said it, and before Tony could take it back, the kid had run out the door. 

Maybe it’s for the best? Maybe taking a little break from each other will help them to calm down? Maybe. Not likely, though. 

Tony had scanned through the notes Peter left behind, trying to find anything that could hint as to why the kid wanted to add mechanical arms to his suit. As far as he could tell, there was some sort of box-like feature that would unfold out of the end of the arms, that was made to carry something. People maybe? 

The whole design was messy, and unorganized. It looked a lot like some of Tony’s old blueprints he made back when he was drunk, sleep deprived, and unfocused. It didn’t make sense because Peter had spent so many hours working on it. Peter usually likes to keep his notes organized and readable, so the illegible scribbles drawn across the page worry Tony a little. 

Tony’s deep in thought when his phone rings, making him jump. “Hello?” He answers, not bothering to check the caller-ID first. 

“What did you do to my kid, Stark?” An angry May Parker says on the other line. 

“Well hello to you too.” 

“Don’t test me, Tony.” She snaps. “Why did Peter come home crying, saying that you don’t want him anymore. Especially after what happened, I would have expected you, of all people, to not hurt him.” 

“Woah, hold up May.” Tony interrupts, guilt flooding his thoughts. Had sending Peter to May really hurt the kid that much? “I never said that I don’t want him anymore. I just thought we both could use a break. Things were kind of tense here.”

“Of course it’s tense.” May exclaims, like it should be obvious to Tony. “He’s freaked out, and scared. All Peter wants to do is stop it from happening again.”

“What do you mean he’s freaked out? What happened?”

“He didn’t tell you?” May asks with a sigh. She should have known better than to think Peter had told anyone else about Skip. Peter might hate her when he finds out, but May knows she needs to tell Tony. The man is practically a father to Peter, and he can help. 

“Tell me what?”

“Tony, Peter was raped when he was 8. One of the people he had to save on the last mission was his rapist.” 

No. No way, Peter couldn’t have been raped. He’s a ball of sunshine, an excited puppy, a genuinely bright kid. He wouldn’t be that way if he was raped. No. Tony refuses to believe that something so terrible could happen to someone so good and selfless. 

“Tony?” May asks after a minute of silence. 

“I’m coming over.” He quickly says before hanging up. He needs to talk to Peter. He needs to apologize to Peter. Tony would gladly relive every stupid decision he ever made, just for a chance to redo today.

The Iron Man armor is encasing Tony as he walks towards the window FRIDAY had opened. He took off, internally berating himself for being so stupid as he flew to the Parker’s apartment. “Peter!” He calls as he walks through the front door, not bothering to knock. There’s no time for trivial things like being polite. His kid is hurt, and it’s Tony’s fault. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter pokes his head up from the couch, blinking his eyes as he starts to wake up more. 

“Peter, I am so sorry.” Tony rushes to say, sitting on the couch next to the sleepy teenager. “I had no idea, and I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you.” 

The more his mentor spoke, the more Peter remembered why he was at the apartment instead of the tower. Mr. Stark had told Peter to leave, so why is he here? Why is he suddenly apologizing? “Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?” He asks, cutting off the man’s rambling. 

“To apologize, Pete. I really messed up.” Tony isn’t very good at this ‘admitting he’s wrong’ thing. He’s spent his whole life deflecting from himself when he had done something wrong, never truly accepting blame for his actions. So sitting here, practically begging for this teenager to forgive him, is way far out of his comfort zone. 

Peter can see the vulnerability in Mr. Stark’s eyes, and he wants to accept the apology, but he still doesn’t know why the man has to say sorry. Peter was the one who had broken into the lab. He was being secretive and temperamental. Honestly, he’s surprised Mr. Stark kept his cool for as long as he did. May wouldn’t have lasted that long if she was the one having to deal with him. “But why?”

“Because I was an ass.” Tony reasons, right as May walks into the room. 

“Can’t say I don’t disagree.” She sends a quick wink at Peter, a teasing smile turning up her lips. “But you’re here now, so it kind of makes up for it.” 

“Wait, I’m confused.” Peter looks between the two adults. Either he’s still half asleep, or he’s missing something. “You knew he was coming?”

“I called him.” May admits.

If May called Tony, then that means… “You told him?” Peter asks..

“She did.” Tony answers, while May looks at Peter with a sorry expression. Peter’s eyes widen as he snaps his head back towards his mentor. “Peter, why didn’t you tell me?” 

Dropping his head, Peter sighs. The gig is up. Mr. Stark knows, and he’s probably so disappointed. This is why he didn’t want the man to find out about Skip. “It’s not a big deal.” Peter mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe if he can downplay it, Mr. Stark won’t think any less of him. 

“It is a big deal. Kid, something like this can be really hard to deal with.”

This is it. This is when Mr. Stark tells Peter that he can’t be an Avenger anymore, because he’s too messed up and broken. This is when the man asks for the suit back because he doesn’t think Peter can handle it anymore. This is why Mr. Stark was apologizing, because he doesn’t want Peter around anymore. 

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark.” Peter interrupts, not wanting to hear from the man how screwed up he is. “I get it. You don’t have to explain.”

“Wait, what?”

“I understand, Mr. Stark. You can’t have someone like me be on the team. I can’t even let people touch me, so how could I possibly be an Avenger.” Blinking back tears, Peter forces himself to look up at the man. 

“Can’t have…” Tony starts to question. What the hell is Peter talking about? Why can’t Peter be an Avenger anymore? Is that he thought Tony was doing?

“Please, Mr. Stark.” Peter pleads. “I really don’t want to hear you say it.” 

“Would you stop interrupting me?” Tony asks exasperated, but with no real heat behind it. “Peter, I’m not kicking you off the team.” 

“You’re not?”

“No. Why would I do that?”

“Because I can’t…” Peter tries to explain, but no other words follow. He doesn’t know how to express what exactly he’s feeling. 

“Because you don’t want people touching you? Because it reminds you of the sick motherfucker who hurt you?” Tony finishes for the kid, ignoring May’s noise of protest at his language. When Peter nods, Tony continues. “Peter, I hate to break it to you, but I’m not kicking you off the team. You’re stuck for life. If you don’t want to touch people or have them touch you, that’s fine. We’ll find something else that you can do to help.”

“Really?” Peter asks hesitantly, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Of course, really.” Tony assures, wrapping his arms around Peter, pulling him in for a hug. “I’m sorry I made you feel like I didn’t want you anymore.”

Breathing in the familiar smell of Mr. Stark’s cologne, Peter allows himself to relax. He’s okay. Mr. Stark wants him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“I guess we both kind of suck at communicating.” Tony laughs, ruffling Peter’s hair as he pulls back. 

“Yes. Yes, you both do.” May speaks up, reminding the pseudo father/son duo of her presence. “Now, as heart warming as that was… Stark, I swear if Peter ever comes back from being with you, looking like a kicked puppy, and upset over something you did, I will yeet you into the next century.” 

“Maaayyy!” Peter whines at his aunt’s embarrassing threat, his face flushing bright red.


End file.
